Mutsuki Sano
|label = Armored Rider Gaim |label2 = Kamen Rider Gaim |image2= }} is a 17 year-old boy who has been trapped in Helheim for 13 years due to accidentally entering a Helheim crack. He finds the Sengoku Driver and Orange and Pine Lockseeds to transform into Gaim and escape Helheim. Kamen Rider Gaim *'Height': 203 cm. *'Weight': 105 kg. (231 lbs.) Original Ability Perimeters'http://www.tv-asahi.co.jp/gaimu/rider/orangearms_00.html: *'Punching power: 6.7 t. *'Kicking power': 10.2 t. *'Maximum jump height': 28 m. (91 ft) *'Maximum running speed': 100 m. per 5.9 sec. is Gaim's default orange-based armored Japanese Samurai form. Accessed through the Orange Lockseed, this form bears the helmet. While assuming Orange Arms, Gaim dons the and his Arms Weapon is the Daidaimaru. If Gaim activates his Sengoku Driver's Sparking function, he can temporarily convert the Orange Armor Part into its fruit form and spin it to use as a shield for bouncing off enemy attacks. Orange Armor Part consists of the following parts: * is the helmet to protect the head of a Rider. ** is an analysis unit installed on the top of the head that monitors the wearer's biological information. It reads heart rate and physical or mental damage and try to cooperate with the Sengoku Driver so that the wearer's combat ability can be maximized. ** is the visual line sensor section of a Rider. A myriad of small camera eyes is arranged radially and can be caught far beyond the human visual range. ** is a type of armor that protects the head, installed on the two sides of Pulp Eye. It has a role of receiving damage attacked to the head laterally to reduce damage. ** are multiple armors made by stacking several sheets of metal, installed on the back of the head. Because the armor is repulsive due to the electromagnetic force, it escapes pressure like a cushion and it greatly increases the durability to offset the damage the armor itself received. * is the armor to protect the chest of a Rider. It boasts enough strength to scratch even if it is slashed with a sharp sword. * is armor to protect the shoulder of a Rider. By taking two folded structures, it will mitigate wearer damage and protect the Rider. This form is Gaim's most balanced form. Because of that, Gaim often uses this form, due to it not suffering from any significantly statistic power up or down. This Arms has four finishing attacks. *Sengoku Driver finisher: ** : Gaim activates the Squash function on his Sengoku Driver and jumps into the air, engulfed by an orange energy passing through a line of orange slices with a high concentration of orange energy focused on his right foot as he strikes the target with a powerful kick. Alternatively, if Gaim performs the Burai Kick from a long distance away, the line of orange slices do not appear. ***A variation of the Burai Kick is used in the Golden Fruit Cup Soccer Tournament. ** : Gaim activates the Squash function on his Sengoku Driver and charges his Daidaimaru with energy before unleashing a series of slashes on the target. This finisher has two variations; a straight slash for a single target and a circle version for multiple targets. *Musou Saber finisher: ** : Gaim locks the Orange Lockseed into the Musou Saber and charges the weapon with orange-shaped energy producing an effect of sparks around it before he slashes the enemy. *Daidaimaru Naginata Mode finisher: Orange Charge ** : Gaim locks the Orange Lockseed into the Daidaimaru Naginata Mode and fires energy slashes from the Musou Saber end at the enemy, trapping them in an orange sphere. Afterwards, he charges the Daidaimaru end with energy before slashing the enemy with it. The Orange Charge has two variations for close-quarters combat; a multiple slash version for separate targets and a 360 degree turn slash version that forms orange slices on contact with the target. Appearances: Wizard Episodes 52, 53, Gaim Episodes 1-9, Sengoku Movie Battle, Gaim 10-24, ToQger Vs. Gaim, Kamen Rider Taisen, Gaim 25-30, 34-37, Golden Fruits Cup!, Gaim 38, 39, 44-47, Movie War Full Throttle, Final Stage, Super Hero Taisen GP, Heisei Generations: Dr. Pac-Man vs. Ex-Aid & Ghost with Legend Rider, Heisei Generations FINAL: Build & Ex-Aid with Legend Rider, Be The One, Zi-O Episode 11 - Pine= Pine Arms *'Height': 206 cm. *'Weight': 119 kg. (262 lbs.) Original Ability Perimeters'http://www.tv-asahi.co.jp/gaimu/rider/pinearms_00.html: *'Punching power: 8.7 t. *'Kicking power': 10.2 t. *'Maximum jump height': 22 m. (72 ft) *'Maximum running speed': 100 m. per 6.5 sec. is Gaim's pineapple-based armored Japanese Samurai form. Accessed through the Pine Lockseed, this form bears the helmet. While assuming Pine Arms, Gaim dons the and his Arms Weapon is the Pine Iron. Pine Armor Part consists of the following parts: * is the helmet to protect the head of a Rider. ** is an analysis unit installed on the top of the head that monitors the wearer's biological information. Of the five large blade type sensors, the central sensor reads the heart rate of the wearer, physical and mental damage, etc. and attempts cooperation with the Sengoku Driver so that the combat ability can be maximally drawn out. The remaining four sensors monitor the armor damage covering the upper body of the Pine Arms. ** is the visual line sensor section of a Rider. A myriad of small camera eyes is arranged radially and can be caught far beyond the human visual range. ** is a type of armor that protects the head, installed on the two sides of Pulp Eye. It has a role of receiving damage attacked to the head laterally to reduce damage. ** is the armor with the function of diffusing and absorbing shock by attaching spiked unevenness on the surface, installed on the back of the head. Also, the unevenness of the armor surface also has functions such as destroying the enemy's weapon itself, causing the blade to spill. * is the armor to protect the chest of a Rider. It boasts enough strength to scratch even if it is slashed with a sharp sword. * is the armor to protect a Rider from shoulder to arm. The surface of the armor is covered with large irregularities, and it deflects the enemy's attack and damages the attacking side. In this form, Gaim becomes a little more powerful than Orange Arms. However, only the punching power increases, while the kicking power remains the same. His maximum jump height and running speed also decrease. However, in this form, Gaim achieves more defense than he had in Orange Arms. This Arms has two finishing attacks. *Sengoku Driver finishers: ** : Gaim activates the Squash function on his Sengoku Driver and executes one of four variations of this attack. ***Gaim throws/kicks the Pine Iron at the opponent, growing it if he needs it to. Once the Pine Iron is attached to the opponent's head, he strikes the target with a powerful side kick. ***Gaim launches the Pine iron to encase the target in a pine aura passes through a line of slices of pine and slams into the target with a powerful side kick. If the Pine Iron is unavailable or is already being used, Gaim just passes through the line of pine slices and kicks the target as usual. ***Gaim swings and restrains the opponent with the Pine Iron in close range, then he floats into sky, passes through the line of pine slices and kicks the target. ***It can be used without the side kick, causing the Pine Iron to become an explosive projectile instead of attaching to the target's head. When used in conjunction with Mango Au Lait, the Pine Iron expands on the target's head, mixed with Mango energy and crushes the target. ** : Gaim activates the Au Lait function on his Sengoku Driver, restrains the opponent with the Pine Iron and charges the Musou Saber with pineapple-shaped energy before slashing the enemy. Appearances: Gaim Episodes 2-4, 8, Sengoku Movie Battle, Gaim 18, 28, Super Hero Taisen GP, Heisei Generations: Dr. Pac-Man vs. Ex-Aid & Ghost with Legend Rider - Ichigo= Ichigo Arms *'Height': 206 cm. *'Weight': 100 kg. (220 lbs.) Original Ability Perimeters'http://www.tv-asahi.co.jp/gaimu/rider/ichigoarms_00.html: *'Punching power: 6 t. *'Kicking power': 10.2 t. *'Maximum jump height': 33 m. (108 ft.) *'Maximum running speed': 100 m. per 5.5 sec. is Gaim's strawberry-based armored Japanese Ninja form. Accessed through the Ichigo Lockseed, this form bears the helmet. While assuming Ichigo Arms, Gaim dons the and his Arms Weapon is the Ichigo Kunai. In this form, Gaim has less punching power than even Orange Arms. However, like his other forms, his kicking power is unaffected. What he gains in this form is slightly faster running speed and higher max jumping height when compared to Orange Arms. The Ichigo Armor Part consist of: * is the helmet protecting the head of the Rider ** is an analysis unit installed on the top of the head that monitors the wearer's biological information. It reads heart rate and physical or mental damage and try to cooperate with the Sengoku Driver so that the wearer's combat ability can be maximized. ** is the visual line sensor section of a Rider. A myriad of small camera eyes is arranged radially and can be caught far beyond the human visual range. ** is an attitude control device installed in the Tsubete Armor that helps the rider to stabilise during jumping. It it is the small strawberry seed-like parts on the armor. ** is the armor installed on the back of the head. * is the chest armor of the Rider. It is covered with Aiken Thrusters that assist the Rider with quick movement. * is the shoulder armor of the Rider. It is covered with Aiken Thrusters that assists the Rider with quick movement. This Arms' finisher is the : Gaim locks the Ichigo Lockseed into the Musou Saber and unleashes a giant energy-shaped strawberry that explodes into countless amounts of kunai that rain down on the enemy. This can be done in multiple swings and isn't limited to one swing. Appearances: Gaim Episodes 5, 6, 9, Sengoku Movie Battle, Gaim 11, 16, Kamen Rider Taisen, Gaim 26, Heisei Generations: Dr. Pac-Man vs. Ex-Aid & Ghost with Legend Rider - Suika= Suika Arms 1= |-| 2= *'Height': 311 cm. *'Weight': 523 kg. (1,153 lbs.) Original Ability Perimeters'http://www.tv-asahi.co.jp/gaimu/rider/suikaarms_00.html: *'Punching power: 33.2 t. *'Kicking power': 51.8 t. *'Maximum jump height': 3 m. (9 ft.) *'Maximum running speed': 100 m. per 9.8 sec. is Gaim's colossal mecha-like watermelon-based armored Japanese Samurai form. Accessed through the Suika Lockseed, this form bears the helmet with an unspecified visor. While assuming Suika Arms, Gaim dons the and his Arms Weapon is the Suika Sojinto. This form can also interchange into three modes. * : Suika Arms' warrior mode, which equips Gaim with the Suika Sojinto for combat. This mode debuts in episode 7. * : Suika Arms' watermelon mode, which encases Gaim's entire body to use either for offensive/defensive purposes or as a mode of transportation. This mode debuts in episode 7. * : Suika Arms' flight mode, which allows Gaim to fire seed-like bullets from the fingertips. This mode debuts in episode 11. Suika Arms is the most massive Arms Change, and it shows by having the most monstrous punching and kicking power once in Yoroi Mode. Consequentially, it also has the worst jumping height in all of Rider history, and any Rider can practically outrun it. Though this is rendered moot thanks to Odama Mode and Gyro Mode. Also, after a utilization, the Suika Lockseed's color becomes grey, indicating that its energy is low and needs time to recharge back to its green color before it can be used again. This Arms' finisher is the : Gaim activates the Squash function on his Sengoku Driver and traps the target in a watermelon energy ball. Then, he slashes the "watermelon" all over until the energy ball blows up, raining fire and "watermelon flesh" as the target is destroyed. *Later, Gaim uses this a variation of this attack on the Kamikiri Inves where he traps the target in a watermelon energy ball before striking it with a single slash, causing the energy ball to blow up and rain fire and "watermelon flesh" as the target is destroyed. ;Alternate Modes Suikpart.png|Suika Arms Odama Mode Suika Gaim Gyro Mode.png|Suika Arms Gyro Mode Appearances: Gaim Episodes 7, Sengoku Movie Battle, Gaim 10, 11, Kamen Rider Taisen - Banana= Banana Arms *'Height': 204 cm. *'Weight': 108 kg. (238 lbs.) Ability Perimeters'http://www.tv-asahi.co.jp/gaimu/rider/bananaarms_g_00.html: *'Punching power: 7.7 t. *'Kicking power': 10.2 t. *'Maximum jump height': 26 m. (85 ft.) *'Maximum running speed': 100 m. per 5.9 sec. is Gaim's banana-based armored European Knight form. Accessed through the Banana Lockseed (reserved for Baron), this form bears the helmet with the visor. While assuming Banana Arms, Gaim dons the and his Arms Weapon is the Banaspear. In this form, Gaim receives more punching power than Orange Arms, though he suffers from a slightly lower jumping height. However, his other stats have not been touched, making it a good substitute for Orange Arms. This Arms has two Rider Thrust finishing attacks. *Sengoku Driver: ** : Gaim activates the Au Lait function on his Sengoku Driver and releases a spear-shaped beam of energy from the Banaspear to thrust at the enemy. ** : After Gaim activates the Sparking function on his Sengoku Driver and stabs the Banaspear into the ground, creating multiple banana-shaped projections that barrage the enemy from the ground. Appearances: Gaim Episode 13, Golden Fruits Cup!, Heisei Generations: Dr. Pac-Man vs. Ex-Aid & Ghost with Legend Rider - Donguri= Donguri Arms *'Height': *'Weight': Ability Perimeters: *'Punching power': 8 t. *'Kicking power': 10.2 t. *'Maximum jump height': 24 m. *'Maximum running speed': 100 m. per 6.1 sec. is Gaim's acorn-based armored Medieval Squire form. Accessed through the Donguri Lockseed (reserved for Gridon), this form bears the helmet with the visor. While assuming Donguri Arms, Gaim dons the and his Arms Weapon is the Donkachi. This form appears in the Golden Fruits Cup! movie as the second in a series of Arms Changes against Gaim's first fight with Kamen Rider Mars. This form is exclusive to Kamen Rider Gaim: Great Soccer Battle! Golden Fruits Cup!. - Durian= Durian Arms *'Height': *'Weight': Ability Perimeters: *'Punching power': 12 t. *'Kicking power': 10.2 t. *'Maximum jump height': 22 m. *'Maximum running speed': 100 m. per 6.4 sec. is Gaim's durian-based armored Roman Gladiator form. Accessed through the Durian Lockseed (reserved for Bravo), this form bears the helmet with the visor. While assuming Durian Arms, Gaim dons the and his Arms Weapon is the Duri Noko. This form appears in the Golden Fruits Cup! movie as the third in a series of Arms Changes against Gaim's first fight with Kamen Rider Mars. This form is exclusive to Kamen Rider Gaim: Great Soccer Battle! Golden Fruits Cup!. }} Equipment Devices *Sengoku Driver - Transformation device **Removable slots for additional Lockseeds: ***Genesis Core - Essential to access a Jimber Arms ***Senyo Joint - Essential to access Kiwami Arms *Lockseeds - Gives access to Gaim's Arms changes, depending on which lock is used *Lockseed Holder - Carrier strap for Gaim's locks *Musou Saber Holster - Carrier strap for Gaim's Musou Saber Weapons *Musou Saber - Gaim's side weapon in every single one of his forms *Arms Weapons - Weapons that come with the Arms, besides the Musou Saber: **Gaim: ***Daidaimaru - Gaim Orange Arms' personal weapon and one of Kiwami Arms' personal weapons ****Moldy Daidaimaru - Gaim Kabi Orange Arms' personal weapon ***Pine Iron - Gaim Pine Arms' personal weapon and one of Kiwami Arms' personal weapons ***Ichigo Kunai - Gaim Ichigo Arms' personal weapons and one of Kiwami Arms' personal weapons ***Suika Sojinto - Gaim Suika Arms' personal weapon in Yoroi Mode and one of Kiwami Arms' personal weapons ***Banaspear - Gaim Banana Arms' personal weapon and one of Kiwami Arms' personal weapons ***Donkachi - Gaim Donguri Arms' personal weapon and one of Kiwami Arms' personal weapons ***Duri Noko - Gaim Durian Arms' personal weapons and one of Kiwami Arms' personal weapons ***Sonic Arrow - Gaim Jimber Arms' personal weapon and one of Kiwami Arms' personal weapons ***DJ Gun - Gaim Kachidoki Arms' personal weapon and one of Kiwami Arms' personal weapons ***Mango Punisher - One of Gaim Kiwami Arms' personal weapons ***Budou Ryuhou - One of Gaim Kiwami Arms' personal weapons ***Kiwi Gekirin - One of Gaim Kiwami Arms' personal weapons ***Melon Defender - One of Gaim Kiwami Arms' personal weapons ***Kagematsu - One of Gaim Kiwami Arms' personal weapons ***Kagematsu Shin - One of Gaim Kiwami Arms' personal weapons ***Kurumi Bombers - One of Gaim Kiwami Arms' personal weapons ***Joeshuimu - Rosyuo's personal weapon briefly used by Gaim Kiwami Arms during his battle with Redyue ***WizarSwordGun - Gaim Wizard Arms' personal weapon ***Handle-Ken - One of Gaim Drive Arms' personal weapons (Movie War Full Throttle) ***Door-Ju - One of Gaim Drive Arms' personal weapons (Arms Change series) ***Drag Saber - Gaim Ryuki Arms' personal weapon ***DenGasher Sword Mode - Gaim Den-O Arms' personal weapon ***Ride Booker - Gaim Decade Arms' personal weapon ***Trigger Magnum - Gaim Double Arms' personal weapon ***Medajaribur - Gaim OOO Arms' personal weapon ***Rocket Module - Gaim Fourze Arms' personal weapon ***Musou Saber - Gaim Yami Black Jimber Arms' personal weapon ***Sonic Arrow - Gaim Yami Black Jimber Arms' personal weapon (Kamen Rider Battle: Ganbarizing) Vehicles *Lock Vehicles - Vehicles that unfold from special Lockseeds: **Sakura Hurricane - Gaim's main Rider Machine. It is lost during the final battle against Kaito Kumon. He evidently gained a new one when he arrives in the World of Build. **Dandeliner - Gaim's second Rider Machine. Loses it during the the battle against Bujin Gaim, but later receives another one from DJ Sagara. It is lost during the final battle against Kaito Kumon to an evolved Seiryu Inves **Tulip Hopper - Gaim's third Rider Machine **Rose Attacker - Gaim's unused Rider Machine, which is given to Decade to get Shu Aoi escape with him while Gaim prevents Fifteen from taking his son away from the lighthouse where Saki Aoi is.